1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic module, and more particularly to an electronic module having an improved latch mechanism for high speed signal transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
SFP (Small Form-factor Pluggable), X-SFP and QSFP are all modules for fiber optic transmission or copper-based signal transmission. It is important for the modules to be of small size or form factor. The smaller the form factor of the module, the less space taken on a printed circuit board to which it couples. A smaller form factor allows a greater number of modules to be coupled onto a printed circuit board to support additional communication channels. However, the smaller form factor makes it more difficult for a user to handle. When such a module embedded in a system fails, it need be replaced. To replace a failed module, it needs to be pluggable into a module receptacle surrounding a host board connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,309,250 discloses a module received in a corresponding cage or receptacle and comprising a housing, a circuit card, and a de-latching assembly at least partially disposed within the housing. The latching assembly has a rear handle portion and two arms that extend forwardly from the handle portion through the housing, the arms are terminating in free ends, and each of the free ends includes a cam portion that is aligned to selectively contact a corresponding engagement tab disposed on an opposing shielded housing to move the engagement tab out of engagement with the plug connector housing so that the plug connector may be disengaged and easily removed from the shielded housing. U.S. Pat. No. 7,736,171 discloses a module comprising a housing, an actuator moveable relative to the housing in a horizontal direction, and a latch member discrete from and operable by the actuator. The latch member comprises an engaging portion assembled to said housing, an actuation section positioned forwardly from the engaging portion and actuated by a cooperating portion of the actuator, and a front latch portion.
An electronic module having an improved latch mechanism is desired.